What They Call 'Destiny'
by Kaioh Michiru
Summary: There are no mysteries to life when you can feel and read all those around you ... Or is there? Steena x (It Is A Surprise! .) Contains quite a bit of spoilers for those who have not completed the game Chapter Four finally available
1. I Feel Something Missing ...

___________________________  
  
Brief Notes;  
No, I do not own Chrono Cross, nor its characters. I am making no money   
off of this, this is simply the outcome when I have too much spare time. ^.^'  
___________________________  
  
What They Call 'Destiny'  
Chapter I: I Feel Something Missing ...  
___________________________  
  
As Written By: Kaioh, Michiru  
___________________________  
  
  
I gazed at the fire before me. They were due any moment. I have never met them before in my life, yet the visions I had and the fire before me revealed that I soon would. I kept the Dragon Tear in my hands, they were coming for it. Their quest intresed me, sheepishly, I must admit that I had been having flashes of their journey and I was intrigued more by every passing moment.  
  
There were murmurs outside. They were here.  
  
"Those who travel beyond the dimensions ... Come before me," I said softly, not moving from my position as I felt then enter the shrine. Now I took the moment of silence to turn and look at them face to face for the first time. Only three had entered. There were more to this group, I was certain, although I had not clearly seen them all. Just ... the ones called Serge and Kid were the clearest.  
  
Serge stood before me now. Trapped in the body of the infamous Lynx. I smiled apologetically, sorry for all the pain that his eyes quickly related. He did not need to talk much, I reasoned, his emotions and thoughts seemed to be written clearly upon his features.  
  
The two others - One was the famous Commander Norris of the Black Wind of Porre. He had been accompanying Serge since he had switched bodies with Lynx. An honorable and humble man, I admired him the first moment he appeared in my visions. The other I did not recognize. It was a small child, dressed in a reddish animal skin with curly blonde hair that went past her shoulders. Unfortunately, now was not the time for introductions.  
  
"Welcome," I said with a slight bow. "I will lend you the Dragon Tear as promised." Odd, to be aware of what my alternate counterpart and Mistress Direa of the other world had stated.  
  
Truth be told, my own 'abilities' - my visions and empathy - had become a great deal stronger when Mistress Direa had passed on in this world. I always thought that it was Mistress' way of helping me ... I assumed the same would occur for the 'other' Steena. Pray to the Dragon Gods that such the day does not come soon for that Mistress Direa though ...  
  
"And I will accompany you to the Fort as well," I knew exactly their plans, and I was completly convinced of helping them. Serge  
nodded and I handed him the Dragon Tear, as we all set off in a quick pace from the shrine.  
  
"Be careful Mistress!" I heard the shrine guard call after me. It was nice to be cared for ...  
  
We raced through Guldove, passing people with wonderous and sometimes annoyed glances. As we reached what was to be out boat, it was crowded with many more people. Everyone seemed accepting of everyone else though, which put me at ease as I squeezed in beside the small blonde girl and an older man that was bald and held a cane. If I recalled correctly, he was Radius ...   
  
"Welcome," he said with a nod.  
  
"Thank you kindly," I replied, and closed my eyes for a moment.  
  
Serge, of course, steered with Norris and a mauve-haired man. I could feel the difference in aura radiating from people which came from the two seperate worlds. Being around this many people with so many conflicting emotions sent my head spinning. It was at times like this that I thought my empathic abilities a curse and I felt somewhat faint.  
  
'Wonderful addition to the party you make, Steena' I scolded myself silently.  
  
It was not long that we arrived that Mount Pyre, the 'gate-way,' to Fort Dragonia. As the boat was pulled ashore, Serge was deciding whom to take and whom should stay guard by our craft. He walked up to me and offered a hand, nodding, indicating I was to go. I was quite prepared and drew my sword as I nodded in reply. A middle-aged man also came along. He, too, used his weapon choice as a sword.  
  
We seperated quickly from the remainder of the crowd, and my head cleared considerably. Serge walked first, using the blessing of the Water Dragon to calm the flames. As he did so, the middle-aged man, whom I also did not recognize, patted me upon the shoulder. I turned around to gaze at him with a titled head. "Name's Fargo, pleased to meet ya. Didn't get the chance to introduce meself before."  
  
"Oh," I said, then smiled quickly. "I am Steena, it is a pleasure to make your aquaintance."  
  
"Aye," he chuckled slightly. He seemed nice enough, yet something in his eyes betrayed a sadness he was unwilling to talk about.  
  
Serge waved us on to continue our way. I few creatures from the fire challenged us now and then, yet to was nothing we could not handle. I did hate having to hurt any living creature with my blade though. Every slash I took, it tore me apart ten times more inside.  
  
Finally, we reached the inside of Fort Dragonia. Serge, at first, ran past the front momument. "Serge!" I called, as he turned around, still holding Guldove's treasure. "Place the Dragon Tear here, and the Fort will open itself up for us." Sometimes it was good to have alot of knowledge about life, I often thought. Yet other times, it took alot of joy out of it ... I wanted to experience life's 'mysteries,' like others often spoke of.  
  
He nodded, and did as I suggested. The walls rumbled as expected, then stopped. He scooped the Dragon Tear up in his arms again and we set off to the elevating platform. As the large gates opened, a figure in black was revealed ... in Serge's body ... Lynx ...  
  
"So, you've made it this far," Lynx said smugly. "However, it's a little too soon for you to get your original form back, Serge."  
  
Serge set down the Dragon Tear and grasped his swallow with both hands. He growled ... A cat-like thing to do I suppose ... The look in the trapped young man's eyes had changed though. He was focused and quite intent on his mission.  
  
In an instant, he swiped at Lynx, catching the malicious one off-guard. He deilvered some strong swipes, as the sound of pierced flesh echoed in my mind. Pain was an exceptionally large emotion for me to pick up ... And although Serge did not cry aloud when Lynx finally began to swipe back with his scythe, the screams he cried in his head reached my empathic ears. The volume was ten-fold for me inside my mind ...  
  
It made me cry out loud. Serge had to step back for a moment and Fargo tended to some of his more-serious wounds. Then I took my own lunges at Lynx. I moved swiftly with my sword, although it did not stop him from catching my own flesh from time to time. I jumped back, breathless. I set my sword down and lifted my arms into the air, feeling a circle of breeze surround me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and as I opened them again, I saw Mistress Direa's spirit take her own fury out on Lynx. Then the breeze around me subsided, and the spirit smiled briefly at me before disappearing again.  
  
'Thank you ... ' I said to her.  
  
As I looked back at Serge, he had taken the final blow to Lynx, as those evil eyes closed and he fell to his back. Quickly though, he rose back to his feet and floated in the air.  
  
"I may have underestimated you," he said, still trying to sound confident. "However, I still have business to attend to." And so, he disappeared.  
  
We did not waste time to catch our breath though, as we stood upon the elevating platform and went to the top floor. The rest of the journey through the fort was quiet. No one was around. We approached the teleportation device and soon stood before the large doors of the 'Final Room.'  
  
I turned to Serge, whom also looked at me, seeming to ask for advice. "You must proceed alone from here, Serge," I said soflty. He nodded and stepped up to the large doors. He put his free hand to them and pushed to open them, then stepped inside without looking back. The doors closed heavily.  
  
'No regrets ... ' I told myself and nodded.  
  
Fargo sighed loudly and sat down upon the rock ground. "Aye, the matey'll be all right," he said and nodded, as if to reassure himself.  
  
"All we can do is wait. I am certain he will return to himself," I said softly, gazing far-off into the sky.  
  
---  
  
Each moment seemed to take days to pass by, until those heavy doors once again opened. It was then that slowly, Serge emerged back in his own form.  
  
"Serge!" Fargo and I both cried. He smiled slightly, as I noted he was no longer carrying the Dragon Tear. As I looked behind him and into the room, I was able to see the some of the small pieces of the precious glass. I nodded, confirming it to myself, then looked at Serge with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Serge, you were able to reclaim yourself without being led astray," I said as he nodded, yet then his eyes clouded over. "The shattering result of the Dragon Tear does not come as I surprise to me, it is something that could not be helped. However, you also carry the fate of Another World's Dragon Tear, both the shattering result of conflicting emotions - Love and Hate. Yet still, they are the different sides of the same coin. Serge, with these two pieces you may be able to form the legendary Chrono Cross!" It was hard for me to keep my composure and hide my excitement. "Although the shrine that used to lay at Divine Dragon Falls does not exist here ... " I took a breath, "With regaining your true form, you will also gain the trust back in your previous comrades."  
  
Serge smiled at that, and took off in a running pace, Fargo and I following as we quickly ran back to the shore of Mount Pyre.  
  
All of the others were waiting in anticipation, and many cried out in surprise and joy as they saw Serge back to his old self. Although, the majority had never seen this form I was assuming.  
  
"Where-are-we-going-now-Serge?" Inquired a monotonous robotic tone.  
  
The young blue-haired boy smiled, Fargo patted his shoulder. "We be goin' to get the other maties!" He answered for our 'leader.'  
  
We all loaded onto the crowded boat, which was going to be even less pleasant to board once we regained the confidence of everyone in the party, and set off for the main contenient. The trip passed easily, and we anchored near Arni Village. The plan was to immediately head for the other world. Everyone of us reached Opassa Beach, all standing behind Serge. He stood in a distinct spot, where the sands were different. They stirred, and radiated a glow.  
  
He took out a pendant, dubbed the Astral Amulet and studied it for a moment. It was then that I began to grow lightheaded, and felt detatched from myself. To catch myself from fainting, I closed my eyes and tried to forget what was going on. When I opened them again, everyone around me started to depart from the beach. Were we already in the other world? It felt different ... Yet looked exactly the same.  
  
Rather then rise the question and make myself seem the idoit, I followed suit and left the beach. There were different people we had to fetch, from all over El Nido. I would have liked to have gone to Guldove to retrieve the ones there, yet it was decided that I was to head to Termina with the young blonde girl, dressed in the skins.  
  
As we ran through Fossil Canyon, I learned that her name was Leah, and she was from the Ancient Holy Ground. Better known as Gaea's Navel ... It intrigued me, and I wanted to ask her more, yet we had to focus on our task at hand. Her eyes also told of a great lonliness, and I did not want to push the child into much more ... We avoided the majority of creatures that thought we threatened their existence. We were to head to the local bar, and look for a man named Guile. I did not recognize that name either.  
  
Finally, we were inside the quaint town. There seemed to be some guards around, yet they did not pay much attention to us, thank the great Gods. I hardly felt like explaining myself and I was not one to lie.  
  
Entering the bar, Leah looked quickly around, asking all of the drunk and sober customers about a man named Guile. Some of them answered in slurs, and others were to frightened by the blade of her axe.  
  
I took the more subtle approach. In the left corner, by theirself, someone stood, not paying much attention to anything in particular. I approached them slowly, my sword was hanging from my belt. I liked non-violent methods of questioning, as opposed to Leah.  
  
"Pardon me ... "  
  
They did not answer. I tapped their shoulder lightly, and cleared my throat. "Pardon me," I called, louder.  
  
A long ponytail of lavender hair whirled around quickly, almost hitting me in the swift motion. I took in a breath quickly, I felt nothing from this person ... How deep did they hide their emotions ... ? As they fully turned around, I was greeted by the masked face of a man. He was not too old. My empathic abilities did not pick up anything from him though, which frightened me somewhat. I could not even read his eyes, they too, were hidden behind a thin layer from his mask. He was ... so ... mysterious ...  
  
He chuckled slightly and bowed quickly. "Excuse me, I was lost in thought. How may I help you?"  
  
I could not even read his emotions by his voice! Great Gods how he kept himself hidden ... He was like ... One of those mysteries of life I was always deprived of ... And here I was, stuttering to try and get some words out. I was certain I was blushing profusely ... No one had ever asked me that ... How sad my life was, I realized at that moment ...  
  
"You-um Guile?" Leah ran up quickly and looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, whom is asking?" He tilted his head. I was still dumbfounded on what he was thinking. It was so odd for me!  
  
"Serge. He want-um you to come-um with us," Leah stated and took his wrist, dragging him out.  
  
"What? Serge is back? Out of the form of Lynx?"  
  
"Yes-um," Leah continued to drag him, although he was not complying nor refusing to come along. "No more talk-um, come-um with us."  
  
She dragged him out of the bar, yet I was still stuck in the place I had stopped moving. My heart was racing ... why? What is this feeling? Why is my breath catching?  
  
There was only one answer I could think of. My lips parted for an instant ...   
  
"Guile ... " I whispered, then I finally moved from my spot, rushing to exit the building ... 


	2. Will I Ever Find It?

___________________________  
  
What They Call 'Destiny'  
Chapter II: Will I Ever Find It?  
___________________________  
  
  
Cunning; craft; artifice; duplicity; deceit.   
  
I recited this definition of the word, 'Guile' in my mind. Did that also describe this man? The three of us had already reached Opassa Beach again. Leah had led, Guile hovered behind her, and I followed suit slowly. I kept my eyes glued to the ground the whole time, wondering why I felt the intense need to look up at the lavender-haired magician.  
  
We were the first pack to arrive. Since I had yet to make sense of what my heart was trying to tell me, I sat down near the edge of the water and crossed my legs. I was able to hear voices behind me, obviously Leah and Guile becoming more aquaintd. We still had a mission before us. His bass voice was soothing to me ... I closed my eyes and allowing the nature around me to caress my emotions, and began to meditate.  
  
My heart beat began to slow to a normal pace and my mind became more clear. The blessings of the Dragon Gods were surely bestowed upon me, I felt so at ease that moment.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you-" that soothing and unfamiliar voice pulled me from my peaceful state. My eyeslids fluttered quickly open and I looked up into his masked face. So mysterious ...  
  
My heart immediately went off on its own again, and I quickly cleared my throat, hoping my blush was only internal. My eyes must have been questioning, for immediately he began to speak again. If that could make him talk forever, I would never look any other fashion, I thought quickly.  
  
"I thought it would be nice to get better aquainted before everyone else arrived and the confusion began again," he chuckled and offered me his hand. I gazed at his palm a moment, it too was practicaly impossible to read ... Then, reluctantly I took it and he pulled me up with ease. If he had known many battles, his hands did not show it. They were ever-so soft ... "My name is Guile, as I am sure you know," he smiled.  
  
I blushed slightly. "I am Steena, it is a pleasure to meet you, Guile." I bowed.  
  
"Ah, Steena. The Shrine Madien from Guldove. I have heard only good things about you," he continued, surely making my cheeks turn a shade deeper. If only I knew what this feeling was ... And how did he already know about me, and where I was from? Curiouser and curiouser ...  
  
"You seem to be quite knowledgable ... A man of many worlds and trades?" I inquired. I wanted to know so much more about him. Obviously more then he was willing to let out. Where do you come from? Does your name reflect upon the kind of person that you are? Why do you wear a mask? Will you take it off so that I can read you, and find out what these voices inside of me are trying to say?   
  
Of course, I kept my curiousity at a low.  
  
He chuckled again, his seemingly perfect lips curling up at the sides to reveal an amazing smile. "Perhaps you could say that." Before I could ask anything else or learn anything more, some more of our aquaintances returned.  
  
Norris and a muave-haired man, Karsh I soon learned was his name, returned with a young man dressed as a knight. The Commander introduced him as Glenn.  
  
Fargo and Grobyc, I also learned his name, returned with a small creature dubbed Pip.  
  
As Guile had predicted, the confusion did begin as people were retunited and emotions flared up inside of me, which they all radiated. I had not noticed that the sorcerer had left my side to talk with some of the others. I could not even sense his aura. Not wanting to seem anti-social, I too approached different groupes of people, and learned some new names, thoughts and emotions.  
  
---  
  
When Serge came back, and finally everyone was together again, demi-human, human and animal, the sun was already daring to set. It had been a long day, my body and mind were tired. Although I did not feel quite like sleeping as we all helped in setting up camp near the small lake beside Divine Dragon Falls. It was a nice place, we had running water, that seemed fresh enough. Leah and her small dragon companion had already taken to having a water fight, while some of the others washed their hair, or jumped in, clad in their clothes.  
  
Since all of the work was done, and I had nothing else to do, I decided to take a walk up to the falls. I had been here many times with Mistress Direa. She often brought me here to tell me my favorite tale - that of the formation of the Chrono Cross. She had told me that story countless times and I never became sick of hearing it. Nor her of telling it.  
  
I was abandoned as a child, and I was born upon the main land, a small village on the outskirts of Porre. I had not known why my parents had left me, I supposed that I was just a burden to them. I was only three years old. I barely remember them, and I do not really care to. They had left me to survive on my own, upon Sky Dragon Isle. It was there that Mistress Direa found me, on one of her routine trips for prayer. I was near death from starvation. I had been there weeks on my own and seen no one.  
  
Besides that, I always had a happy surrounding life. Yet never, ever did I ask for something on my own, even if it was a necessity. My abandonment from my parents had taught me that I was not worth that kind of trouble and I heeded to that. Mistress Direa, although she did not like for me to call her that, "Call me simply Direa if you must, child," I can hear her say even now, was a wonderful 'mother' to me. I suppose that she sensed my timidness and always tried to bring me out of my shell. The day that she had died still hung heavily on my memories.  
  
The people of Guldove accepted me quickly when I had arrived. Everyone was so kind there. When they had asked me to take over for Mistress Direa as the next Shrine Madien, I was overwhelmed and promised to do my best to fill her shoes.  
  
Here I stood now, in the cave that she and I both took to. It was near the top of the falls, in the far end of a cave. I passed under the stone archway, immediately feeling spiritual energy seep throughout my body. And so I sat down, facing the small pool of water where two stone pillars, as legend said, once stood.  
  
"-there will be two divine objects born from two different planes," Mistress Direa recited with a glowing expression about her. I recited this aloud now, feeling very close to her. "the Chosen One will posess them both. He will place Love upon one side, and Hate upon the other. These emotions, although opposing forces are two sides of the same coin - you must always remember that my child. And from these two shards, once the Seventh Divine Dragon God is revealed, the Chrono Cross will be formed. The legendary seventh element that will play the song of every other element, as well as posess its own. Once that song is played correctly, the Lost Soul will be free again." I did not understand much of it at my young age, but I loved the idea of being able to set someone free.  
  
Feeling more comforted, I gazed down into the pool of clear water at my reflection. My strictly tight bowed-braid was beginning to unravel itself. I reached behind my head and untied the ribbons I always wore. My silver-gray hair was quite long, it dragged upon the ground like a train when I wore it down. I always kept it tied, although I felt more free to have it down as I did now.  
  
There was a small breeze toying with some of my strands of hair from the entrance of the cave. Enchanted by this odd wind, I turned to look at the small opening in the rocks. I gasped quickly, startled to see someone else there.  
  
"I'm sorry," the figure stepped forward, it was Guile. "I was out for a walk and stumbled upon this place. I would have said something as not to frighten you, but you looked so peaceful," he paused for a moment, a small smile appreaing upon those sensual lips, "and I enjoyed hearing your story."  
  
He had indeed been there for sometime! I was far from angry though. "I-It's all right. You just caught me by surprise ... " I began to stand up, still holding my ribbons.  
  
"No no, don't leave for my sake. If you want to be left alone I can leave. Are you tired, or planning to go to sleep? You look somewhat tired." He seemed to be wonderous of me ... Most likely just trying to get to know me better though. Everyone needed a close friend amongst the party, I had noticed.  
  
I shook my head, looking to the ground so he would not see my own slight smile. "No, that is not the case ... I-I do not sleep much ... " It was a first for me to share personal information. Alot of people in Guldove, bless their hearts no less, only came to me with their concerns, hardly asking me what ailed me, if anything ...  
  
He chuckled. "Like me." Then he walked up beside me, gazing at the pool of water and sitting down. Then he looked up at me, his lips innocent. "Everyone else has already fallen into dreams. Would you like to talk for a little while? Just us night owls."  
  
Slowly, cautiously, I sat back down and flashed him a small smile. I now felt a warmth from him, very subtle though, he kept himself well shrowded. I let go my my ribbons and set them beside me, then huddled my knees to my chest and hugged them. "What is on your mind?"  
  
He kept looking at me and tilted his head. "Why would you assume that I want to talk about myself, or my troubles?" he asked, in a seemingly innocent tone.  
  
The question hit me hard. "I just assumed- ... I mean I always- ... Everyone just- ... " I looked down at the water, and watched my hair, still being toyed by the breeze. "I apologize, it was not my place to ask."  
  
Guile leanded back on his elbows. "Hn, you are very formal. But you hardly need to apologize. It is just my way to speak my mind. I guess I need to learn to behave better in the presence of a lady." I looked at him, and blushed. There was something about him that made me want to spill out everything that had ever bothered me and cry on his shoulder, feeling his arms around me. "That story you told," he continued, "is it true? Will Serge be the one to form this Chrono Cross?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "I do not know yet. That is what Mistress Direa ... I mean, the previous Shrine Madien told me when I was young. I am not even certain if the legend of the seventh Dragon God is true."  
  
"Aah," he contemplated. "So when you said the words 'my child,' you were repeating what this Mistress Direa told you." I nodded a reply. "You know," he tilted his head again. It was a cute gesture. "You are very passionate when you speak about something you truely believe in."  
  
"Mistress Direa taught me many things ... " I said softly.  
  
"You speak in past tense?"  
  
I nodded again. How trusting I was of this man ... "Yes, she passed away a few years ago."  
  
"Oh," Guile said quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you recall sad memories. You see, the Mistress Direa I heard about in my own world is still alive. I must have gotten confused, forgive me. I did not mean to offend you, Steena."  
  
Hearing him say my name sent a warm sensation through my body. Then a cold chill, he was from the other world. I would most likely never see him again after this quest. And although I had not even known him for a full day yet, it made me quite sad. "No, you did nothing of the sort."  
  
"I'll tell you what, Steena," he began and looked up at the cavern's roof. "I may not have known you for long, but your eyes tell me that I can trust you, and I am known to be a man of great intuition. As you notice, everyone in the party has someone close to be to, am I right? Glenn and Norris ... Leah and Draggy, and lest we forget, Serge and Kid," he chuckled, then looked at me, wearing what I guessed was his most serious expression. "I have never really been close to anyone here. And you, I feel are the same and timid to get to know most."  
  
My defenses rose again. "I have always-"  
  
"No no," he interrupted and lifted his hand to stop me from speaking. "I never said that was a bad thing, mind you. But we all need someone to talk to and vent to, espically when this jouney begins to get really crazy."  
  
I arched an eyebrow slightly, my heart pouding. "What exactly are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I think you and I would make a good team," he answered without hesitation. "I would like you and I to become good friends, someone to talk to minus all of the BS put in for the sake of manners."  
  
I giggled slightly and nodded. I would do anything to try and understand him better, learn about his ways, about him. "All right, I can agree to that. I agree with you, we all need someone to talk to in the days to come."  
  
He smiled. "Good. We shake on it," he declared and offered me his hand. I took it, feeling its softness again, and we shook, departing touches again. Yet hand was hot this time, almost electric. He exaimed his hand with a smile and turned his attention to me. "You are a white innate." He nodded, as if confirming for himself.  
  
I stifled a yawn, not wanting to appear rude. I felt more at ease after talking with him this short while, and perhaps I would even rest well tonight. Reluctantly, I stood up and brushed some of my shorter bangs from my eyes. "I do hate to leave you here, unless you were also planning to rest tonight, yet we will have an early morning and long day tomorrow."  
  
Guile nodded, and also stood up, then sat down within the air, hovering at my height. "Yes, the sun has been down quite long. It will be threatening to rise soon. I think I will remain here for a little while more. Sleep well, Steena."  
  
I blushed again and bowed. "Likewise, Guile. Perhaps we shall speak tomorrow?" I added, trying not to sound desperate.  
  
Again he nodded and smiled. "It is what friends do." I returned the smile, and quickly feld from the cavern, trying to calm my shortened breaths. 


	3. When Life Becomes a Lie ...

___________________________  
  
What They Call 'Destiny'  
Chapter III: When Life Becomes a Lie  
___________________________  
  
  
It was not until the next morning that I realized my hair was still down. I must have left my ribbons up in the   
cavern. As I exited my tent I saw him near the shore of the small lake. He had taken his over-coat off and was   
scrubbing his hair with the water. I approached him slowly, some beads of water ran down his muscular back,   
sparkling in the early morning light. I held a hand up to my collar bone and cleared my throat. "Guile?" He could   
not hear me over the falls ... "Guile!"  
  
His head shot up to look at me. "Ah!" He lost his balance and toppled into the shallow water. Obviously, he was   
not hurt, for as soon as the splash subsided, which had also soaked my clothes, he began to laugh, I giggled   
behind a fist.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Steena."  
  
I offered him a hand out of the water, timidly. "If you pull me in, that will be the end of you," I challenged,   
surprising even myself.  
  
He took it thankfully and only lifted himself up, not daring to take me on. "Don't worry. I'll get you only when you   
least expect it." Guile stepped out from the water and took off his boots, which were also wet.  
  
"I am sorry for taking you by surprise like that," I apologized, feeling guilty for getting his clothes wet, yet on   
the other hand, enjoying every moment of it.   
  
He waved his hand to brush off my comment. "It's good to start the day off laughing," he said matter-of-factly,   
sitting down upon the ground at my feet and gathering all of his hair, preparing to braid it again. It reminded me   
of my purpose. "What can I do for you at this early hour?"  
  
"Oh. Well yesterday, in the cavern, I believe that I misplaced my hair ties, some long red ribbons to be specific.  
Did you happe to see them?" I asked, bending down to look him in the eyes - or rather - mask.  
  
"Red ribbons?" he thought a moment. "No, I can't say that I recall. But," he added quickly, "I do believe that   
I can still help you."  
  
I arched an eyebrow as Guile dropped his long lavender hair mid-braid. He cupped his hands together, then  
faced his palms to his view and the back of his hands to mine and squeezed both of his index and thumbs   
together, pulling them slowly apart. A handful of maroon ribbons were being pulled to about the same legnth   
that my red ones were, then he let them go at one end, and handed the pile to me. "Will this do?"  
  
"Amazing ... " I said, my eyes wide as I took them greatfully. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Ah, a magician can never reveal his secrets," he added, waving his index finger, then turned his attention   
back to his braiding.  
  
I titlted my head as I often saw him do, and smiled slightly. "I thought that you said there was not going to be   
any 'BS' between us."  
  
Guile chuckled. "It must have slipped my mind on how sharp you are. Perhaps I shall tell you tonight. Like you   
said yesterday, we've a long day ahead of us. I may need to keep you on edge before you lose intrest in our   
new-found friendship."  
  
Friendship ... No, this did not feel like a friendship.  
  
"All right, I shall hold you to that," I said slyly, sitting down across from him and gathering my own hair. As we   
both 'worked' we heard some others awaken. Some came by to say their good mornings, others, not morning   
people, slpashed their faces with the cold water.  
  
Guile was done his braid long before I was. He did not rise from our spot though, he just reached for his dry  
coat - since he had not been wearing it when he fell in - and his boots which had also soaked up some heat   
from the sun. I was still perfecting my hair though. One loop, then another, then a knot, then wrap that remainder   
of the ribbon down until it ran out. That served better to keep it all gathered together instead of flying about.   
The spare ones, I tied at the end for decoration.   
  
When I was done, I placed it upon my high collar at the back of my shirt and rose. Guile did as well. By now   
everyone had risen and we were al preparing to head into the Sea of Eden in Another World. Some of the group   
was whispering about how we would finally find Kid once more. I think that also helped in renewing Serge's   
hope as we all packed up our things and piled into the boat once more. However we first had to head to 'Home   
World.' We all ran to that familiar shore, and the trip was the same as last time. The dizziness, etc. However   
I kept it well hidden, for I was prepared for it.  
  
Our craft in this world was left just outside Arni Village and we all piled into it. Guile and I sat next to one   
another this time, so I was happy for the lack of space.  
  
We headed into the ruins of the Dead Sea, and through the distortion. The trip through this was no better   
then back at the beach the first time I had experienced it. The lavender-haired magician asked if I was all right   
when I became somewhat lightheaded again and closed my eyes briefly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," I said softly, with a smile. Good sign, he was worried for my health. I could still not fully   
understand why my heart decided it was a good sign though ...  
  
There were three islands in this new area. Each of them giving different types of spiritual energy, I felt.   
Although in the middle of the Sea was a grand waterfall. We landed upon the first island, and only Serge ran   
up the steps. Yet as he was up there, a voice played inside my head. I was certain that Serge must have heard   
it from where he was as well.  
  
'Clotho, spinning the thread of life ... '  
  
The young man from Arni returned without a word, which was usual, and we set for the next island. The same   
thing occured, yet a different message and voice.  
  
'Lachesis, measuring the thread of life ... '  
  
And finally, the last island. This time, our fearless leader thought it best to bring along Glenn and Norris, and   
the pair followed without a question.  
  
'Atropos, cutting the thread of life ... '  
  
This time the three voices, fused together, decided upon testing Serge, and I felt their battle beginning.  
  
I looked up at Guile whom looked up the stairs. "They are fighting."  
  
I nodded, and also looked at the top of the stairs, we could see nothing and barely hear anything. "You can   
feel it as well?"  
  
He nodded, and silence befell everyone as we awaited our comrades to return.  
  
---  
  
The ground beneath us had begun to shake. Some of us remainders held on to the boat, all we needed now was   
for it to float away. I looked in the direction of the waterfall and saw that it was the reason the ground shook.   
"The waterfall is lowering!" I pointed towards it.   
  
Guile was at my side. "There is a city atop it!"  
  
Serge, Glenn and Norris appeared that moment. They looked tired, but they were obviously triumphant. We said   
nothing more and loaded onto the boat, heading for the mysterious city. As we forced the craft upon the shore   
and secured it, Serge decided to take Grobyc and Leah with him to first check out the building, to see if it was   
safe enough for us all to enter.   
  
I knew they were fighing again. I felt Serge scream in his mind, and in turn, mine. I was certain that Guile knew   
what was going on as well, yet neither of us said a word.  
  
Grobyc came back to the rest of us, whom were all waiting anxiously around the door.   
"It-is-all right-with-the-Serge-if-you-all-come-inside-now-but-do-not-go-far-the-Serge-says." With that, the   
cyborg escaped from our view, no doubt to return to Serge and Leah.  
  
I sighed and crossed my arms, entering the large structure as my sword clinged at my side. There were shadows   
walking about as it if was a normal day at work for them. They did not pay attention to me, or acknowledge me in   
any fashion. I walked down the long hallway, my flat-heeled sandals making hardly a sound. This place was too   
eerie.  
  
Before me was an elevating platform, yet it looked much more complicated. It made me wonder just -what- ... or   
rather, -when- this place was. I shook my head and made a turn left, dazzled by the diagrams floating in mid-air.   
As I went through an open door, I heard subtle sounds of water and stepped out further.   
  
I was outside, at some docks. There was a solitary shadow standing upon one of the platforms. I wanted to keep  
my distance though, sensing the emotions of a spirit that was unknown to me was too powerful and frightening of   
an experience. Instead I chose to sit down upon the lower platform and hung my legs over atop of the water.   
My sword clinged upon the metal dock.  
  
As I looked up, I could not see the moon. It made me feel more distraught. It was dark out here, yet before we   
had entered the city it was morning and bright. I did not hear footsteps approaching, nor sense another person,   
so when I heard the words, "So this is where you escaped to." I nearly jumped out of my skin. In fact, I nearly   
fell into the dark waters below, if a strong hand had not grasped my shoulder in time.  
  
I turned around quickly, "Guile!"  
  
"I almost had my revenge there, unintentionally," he said with a chuckle, then seated himself down, his staff   
hovering slowly to the ground. "Why stay by yourself in a creepy place like this, friend?"  
  
I looked down and focused upon my feet, so he could not see me blush. He had most likely seen enough fo that   
to last him a lifetime. "I was just trying to make some sense of this place ... It radiates a strange aura, something   
I have never felt before."  
  
"Agreed," I heard his voice from behind me. He obviously had some empathic qualities to him. Then I heard  
running footsteps, and soon Serge, Grobyc and Leah all ran to the higher platform to talk to the lost soul.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself not to hear him, and covered my ears until I felt the three familiar   
presences leave. When I finally opened my eyes again, the soul was also gone. "Did they say anything?" I asked   
softly.  
  
"No," Guile replied. "They looked very pre-occupied. Serge's eyes were troubled."  
  
"I do not like this place," I concluded, standing up. My magician companion did likewise.  
  
"Let us leave. We are not needed, Serge will come through," he added with a nod as we both walked out of the   
building.  
  
I was surprised to see a large group from our party standing outside, or piling onto the boat. It seemed as if   
everyone was here, except the fighting three of course.  
  
"We're, like, heading back to Fargo's ship, okay?" Marcy said. "You two can either, like, stay here or, like, come   
back. But you hafta decide soon, 'cause, like, this boat's gotta get back for Serge."  
  
I nodded, and took a seat, greatful as we all distanced ourselves from the island. Although the pathway was not   
opened when we first arrived, we were able to leave through Death's Door, and Norris steered us all towards the   
S.S. Invincible.  
  
---  
  
All the others gathered down below to await our ringleader's return, yet I stood on the deck, not many of Fargo's   
deckhands lingered anyway. I watched the water far below, it was calm which I took as a good omen. Serge must   
be going through a merciless battle this moment, although from this distance I could not tell for certain.  
  
It was at that moment that the calm water began to form tiny ripples - soon becoming larger and larger. My heart   
began to pound, I looked up to the western sky, there were figures in the distance flying. How many?   
Four ... five ... six, I counted. "The six Dragon Gods!" I exclaimed aloud.  
  
My yelling, most likely along with the rumble and now audible cries from the approaching dragons, drew a crowd  
from below. I was too fixated upon the figures to know precisely who had come up, yet as I ran to the helm of the   
Invincible, I knew that Guile had ran with me and now stood at my side.  
  
I could make then out clearly now, those six holy creatures. Just as the Green Dragon swung down upon the Sky  
Dragon's neck, and started to bite it as rose colored ribbon-like things emerged from the wound and ensnared the  
Green Dragon.  
  
"What-What is happening!?" I cried, grasping tightly onto the side of the ship so hard, I heard a crack of some bones.  
  
The dragons continued to proceed like this, until finally the Black Dragon fused with the rest. I did not notice I was   
crying until a tear fell onto my aching right wrist - the one that had cracked. I could not say another word, I could  
not stand there any longer and watch the horrible-looking creature. So I feld down the stairs and into one of the  
rooms upon the vessle, where no one else was.  
  
I was so distraught, I had not even noticed Guile was holding my left hand upon the deck as my beliefs came  
crashing down ... Nor heard him desperately call my name as I ran from the scene.  
  
---  
  
Sitting, my knees huddled close, my well of tears run dry, I could hear the group talking in the next room. Serge and  
his chosen two had returned, bearing news of Kid who was now safely at Hermit's Hideaway. Also of Terra Tower,  
which Sky Dragon Isle had miraculiously floated up into the sky to become. And finally, talk of how we were pawns ...  
all along, being used by the Dragon Gods, who were onyl now in ther original state - as one.  
  
How could I take on the title of a Shrine Madien? All I had ever believed in was a lie! A bloody lie! I blessed by the  
six Dragon Gods, I worshipped them, prayed to them ... I think that the worst part of all of this, is that on her dying  
day, Mistress Direa had told me never to lose faith in the Dragon Gods - And that is exactly what I had done. I felt  
another rush of sobs come on, just as the door opened, allowing light to creep in and take away the darkness I had  
surrounded myself with.  
  
"Steena?" Leah's voice was soft, which was unusual. "Come-um, please? We all go to camp now. No one want to stay  
on the ship. Okay-um? Steena?" she asked again as I took a few moments to reply.  
  
With great effort, I rose slowly to my feet, grinding my eyes with my fists as a four-year-old would have done.  
I nodded glumly, fixating my gaze only to the ground beneath, not even looking up to see that we were the only ones   
in the boat Norris who steered, Leah and I. I guessed that everyone else was taken before and they felt sorry enough  
for me to travel with few ...  
  
When we reached the selected camp area, there was already a fire blazing. Many sat around it, saying hardly a word,  
yet they all seemed to pique intrest as I shuffled my feet along and sat down. I felt their eyes on me, and on   
eachother, wondering what they could say in my presence. Yet silence ruled.  
  
My eyes began to well up with tears again as I reached behind me and unfastened my high collar, to show my Shrine  
status. Without a second thought, I threw it into the fire and stood up, running off into the forest so I did not have to  
see it burn, and they did not have to see me break down.  
  
Sitting, I leaned against a large tree and looked up at the sky as some of my last tears dried in the cool breeze.  
Attempting to change my position slightly with my arms, the moment I put pressure on my right arm, the memory  
of yhe crack in my wrist came in a tidal wave over me.  
  
I let slip a cry of anguish, then lifted my poor wrist up to see it in the faint light. I was bruised, swollen. More then  
likely a fantastic sprain. I closed my eyes and thought of all the pain worse then physical. If only I had my elements,  
I could take down the swelling and bruising and wrap it - yet I left the camp to suddenly to worry about it.  
  
"Let me?" came a soft voice looming above. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Guile, whom bent down to my  
height. "You really did a number on that wrist of yours," he spoke slowly, some concern evident.  
  
"Why did you come here?" I was greatful he had, truthfully ...  
  
Guile smiled sheepishly. "I came to tell you how I did that ribbon trick."  
  
That actually made me smile, which reminded me of crying again and unforunately the latter took hold of me as my  
body shook uncontrollably with the sobs I tried to repress.  
  
Although almost instantly, Guile was sittign close beside me, his arms wrapped around me as he drew me closer  
to his chest. I did not know how long I cried into his shoulder, yet it did not seem long enough. Unbeknownst to me  
at the time, he had used one of his braces around my wrist for me.  
  
That is not what caught me off guard though. For after my wave of sadness passed for a little while and my tears  
subsided, he kept his arms around me. Until of course, he took one of his hands to lift my chin up, and leaned down  
to softly meet my lips with his. 


End file.
